Teach Me How to Love
by KimSunRi
Summary: Namaku Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae. Umurku dua puluh satu tahun di tahun ini. Namja, single, rambut biru, kulit putih, dan sebagainya. Dan aku adalah seorang namja yang amat beruntung. Apa pekerjaanku, kau tanya? Aku adalah seorang pencuri. Dan aku tidak berniat mengubahnya, hingga tiba-tiba aku bertemu dengannya... EunHae oneshot! Fluff. Mind to RnR?


Title : Teach Me How to Love

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Crime, Fantasy

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

A/N : Just because I love JewelThief!Hyuk and Angel!Hae so much~

(**n.b** : ini gak ada hubungannya sama '**Little Runaway**'. sebenernya mikirin sequel buat cerita itu, tapi belum jadi ;P)

Enjoy!

.

.:Teach Me How to Love:.

.

**Hyukjae's POV**

Namaku Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae. Umurku dua puluh satu tahun di tahun ini. _Namja_, _single_, rambut biru, kulit putih, dan sebagainya. Dan aku adalah seorang _namja_ yang amat beruntung. Selalu beruntung. Keberuntungan adalah sesuatu yang amat penting untuk pekerjaanku. Sebagian perencanaan, strategi, pemikiran, berpikir ulang, dan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja yang paling penting adalah keberuntungan saat pengerjaannya. Apa pekerjaanku, kau tanya?

_Aku adalah seorang pencuri._

.

.:Teach Me How to Love:.

.

Aku bukanlah pencuri biasa. Bisa dibilang aku adalah seorang pencuri professional, jika ada istilah aneh tersebut. Aku bekerja untuk orang-orang kaya raya, atau yang biasanya kusebut sebagai para _client_ yang memesan beberapa barang dariku. Yang kucuri adalah permata. Permata-permata langka. Entah dari museum, orang kaya sialan, atau siapapun. Aku tidak tau mengapa mereka menginginkannya, dan aku juga tidak peduli. Selama aku dibayar sejumlah uang untuk melanjutkan hidupku, aku tidak akan pernah peduli.

Kali ini aku mendapat pekerjaan untuk mencuri sebuah berlian besar dengan nama 'Angel Kiss', atau 'Ange'. Nama yang aneh untuk sebuah berlian, bahkan walau berlian itu berwarna merah muda. Itu adalah salah satu berlian terlangka, terbesar, yang hanya ada satu dalam jenisnya di seluruh dunia. Perkerjaannya begitu sulit kali ini. Sulit, amat sulit. Berlian itu dilindungi teknologi paling maju yang pernah diciptakan. Aku harus menyelinap masuk, tanpa terlihat oleh kamera, mengambilnya dan kabur membawanya, tanpa seseorang menangkap ataupun melihatku. Atau aku bisa saja terpenjara seumur hidup.

Aku diberi seorang _partner_ oleh _client_ku itu. Aku jarang memiliki _partner_ untuk pekerjaanku. Karena biasanya mereka selalu meminta persentase yang besar dari bayaran yang kudapat, dan aku amat benci berbagi. Tapi kali ini aku harus setuju menerimanya karena sebuah bantuan memang sangat dibutuhkan.

Aku cukup terkejut saat pertama melihatnya. Seorang _namja_ yang terlihat polos dan manis. Ia tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi juga tidak terlalu pendek. Mungkin hanya beberapa senti di bawahku. Matanya coklat tua, dan rambut _brunette_. Memiliki sifat yang manis, ramah, dan lembut.

_Aneh_.

Aku terus bertanya-tanya bagaimana _namja_ ini bisa menjadi seorang pencuri. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang pencuri. Aku ragu ia bahkan bisa mencuri sebuah permen dari seorang anak kecil saat ia terlihat memiliki pribadi yang begitu jujur. Saat kau seorang pencuri, kau akan tau siapa yang juga seorang pencuri. Sesuatu selalu terasa sama. Kau tidak tau mengapa, tapi kau akan _tau_.

_Dan namja ini tidak memiliki kesan tersebut._

"Lee Donghae _imnida_," ujarnya.

"Lee Hyukjae," jawabku singkat.

Ia harus tinggal bersamaku untuk beberapa waktu, jadi kami dapat menyusun rencana pencurian itu bersama dengan tepat. Juga membicarakan pembagian bayaran dan hal-hal sejenisnya, juga mengetahui satu sama lain untuk sekali kerja sama ini. Ia tidak meminta banyak, hanya dua puluh persen dari bayaran totalnya. Lagipula ia terlihat tidak mempu membantu banyak.

Ia pindah ke apartemenku. Aku hanya memiliki satu kasur, cukup besar untuk kami berdua. Tetapi aku mempersilahkannya tidur disitu, sementara aku akan tidur di sofa depan. Lagipula ini hanya untuk beberapa hari. Meski aku seorang pencuri, aku masih memiliki _sedikit_ sopan santun untuk tamuku. Ia menolak dengan sopan, berkata bahwa tidak apa-apa untuk membagi kasur itu denganku. Jadi akhirnya kami tidur di atas kasur yang sama, di ujung tiap sisi saling memunggungi satu sama lain.

.

.:Teach Me How to Love:.

.

"Penjaga di pintu masuk biasanya tertidur satu jam setelah _shift_nya dimulai."

_Bagaimana ia tau hal itu?_

Pikirku, tapi masih sibuk melihat foto-foto yang kuambil dari sekitar museum yang tersebar diatas meja di hadapan kami. Kami saat ini sedang merencanakan pelaksanaan pencuriannya.

"Dan penjaga di ruang pengawas sangat suka alkohol, tepatnya Brandy. Mungkin kita bisa coba menggunakannya?" Ia berujar dengan santai.

Atas pernyataan itu, aku menoleh dan menatapnya. Ia sedang duduk diatas sofa _single_, memeluk lututnya sendiri yang terlipat di depan tubuhnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada foto-foto yang berserakan di atas meja, sama seperti yang kulakukan sebelumnya.

"Kemudian tepat pukul 10:53 lewat dua puluh detik, mereka mengganti penjaga di lorong. Butuh sekitar delapan belas detik untuk penjaga pertama pergi dan digantikan dengan penjaga kedua, membuat tempat itu kosong. Dan-…"

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar," aku memotong ucapannya, "Kau tau hal-hal pribadi mengenai para para penjaga itu, dan waktu pas dimana mereka akan berganti?"

"Tentu," jawabnya singkat.

_Demi apa- sungguh. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui hal-hal tersebut._

"Dan aku tau cara mematikan keamanaan kotak pelindung berliannya. Juga bagaimana cara mematikan kamera pengawas. Tapi sepertinya kita tidak akan membutuhkannya, karena aku tau daerah yang tidak akan terlihat kamera jadi kita pasti tidak akan tertangkap."

"Lalu apa yang kau mau dari semua ini? Semua informasi itu bernilai lebih dari dua puluh persen bayarannya. Kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu yang lain untuk semua ini."

"Sejujurnya, memang," ujarnya.

_Tentu saja, sial._

"Aku ingin kau berhenti mencuri, dan mencari pekerjaan lain. Keberuntunganmu tidak akan selalu ada untukmu," ia menatapku dengan serius.

_Apa_?

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal lain. Aku hanya tau cara mencuri," jawabku beralasan.

"Kau amat pandai menari."

Aku begitu terkejut atas perkataannya. Bagaimana ia bisa tau hal tersebut? Maksudku, aku tidak pernah menari di hadapan siapapun. Kami bahkan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata saat itu saking terkejutnya.

"Aku tau dirimu lebih dari yang kau kira, Hyukkie."

_Hyukkie._

_Tak ada yang pernah memanggilku seperti itu sebelumnya._

_Itu adalah nickname yang selalu ingin kudengar, namun tak pernah kudengar._

Aku tersentak dari pikiranku sendiri, "Kau pikir kau siapa, berani menyuruhku?"

"Apa kau percaya pada malaikat penjaga?"

"Tidak," jawabku langsung.

_Yang benar saja._

"Kalau begitu kau harus mulai mempercayainya. Karena aku adalah seorang malaikat penjaga. Malaikat penjagamu."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku kearahnya, menatapnya skeptis. Aku menunggunya untuk berkata bahwa ia hanya bercanda atau sejenisnya, tapi ia hanya terdiam menatapku. Kemudian aku mulai tertawa. Bagaimana lagi ia ingin aku bereaksi? Mengatakan hal-hal mustahil seperti itu. Ia terus menatapku dengan serius, hingga akhirnya aku berhenti tertawa.

"Malaikat penjagaku? Yang benar saja! Malaikat penjaga…"

"Kecelakaan tiga bulan lalu dalam pencurian itu, aku menyelamatkanmu."

Aku terdiam, menatapnya kaget.

_Tunggu, ia tidak sedang membicarakan…_

"Ya, saat kau melompat dari bangunan lantai tiga karena para penjaga itu mengejarmu. Kau mendarat diatas kedua kakimu dan berlari pergi, tak ada yang bisa melihat wajahmu."

_Bagaimana ia bisa tau hal itu?_

"Saat kau tanpa sengaja berbelok kearah yang salah di sebuah museum, tapi laser infra merah itu tidak menangkapmu, aku juga menolongmu saat itu."

Aku menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. Bagaimana ia bisa…

"Juga saat para polisi tiba-tiba muncul tidak sesuai jadwal, tapi tidak bisa melihatmu. Itu juga aku yang-"

"Hentikan. Hentikan itu."

Itu mustahil. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Malaikat penjaga? Sesuatu seperti itu nyata? Dan malaikat penjagaku adalah ia, yang kini duduk di hadapanku? Tapi setelah semua hal yang ia ucapkan barusan, yang seharusnya hanya diketahui diriku sendiri, mungkin aku harus percaya. Tapi bukankah ini gila?

"Kau mengatakan begitu banyak hal aneh, yang seharusnya tak ada yang mengetahuinya selain diriku… Bagaimana…"

"Aku adalah malaikat penjagamu, Hyukkie. Sudah seharusnya aku mengetahui hal-hal ini. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Tapi kau sungguh membuat pekerjaaanku menjadi sulit, kau tau? Jadi kumohon, berhentilah mencuri dan carilah kehidupan yang lebih baik. Aku akan membantumu untuk pencurian terakhir ini, bahkan memastikan _client_mu itu membayarmu dengan cukup besar. Paling tidak cukup untuk beberapa bulan hingga kau menemukan pekerjaan lain. Mungkin menari? Kau sangat pandai dalam hal itu. Dan kau juga bisa melakukan _rap_ dengan amat hebat."

"Aku… Aku tidak berniat berhenti mencuri. Dan aku tidak cukup percaya diri untuk menari di hadapan orang lain."

"Tapi kau cukup percaya diri untuk mencuri."

"Itu karena aku selalu beruntung! Atau dibantu malaikat penjagaku, aku tidak peduli. Saat aku mencuri, tak ada yang melihatku. Aku tidak merasa tidak nyaman. Aku takut aku akan mengacau jika…" Nada suaraku turun di akhir kalimat, suaraku juga ikut memudar.

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk tidak mengacau. Aku malaikat penjagamu."

Aku menatapnya, "Dan bagaimana jika aku tetap mencuri?"

"Aku tidak akan membantumu lagi. Kau bisa kehilangan 'keberuntungan'mu, jika itu yang biasa kau sebut. Kau hanya akan menjadi seperti orang lain yang tidak memiliki malaikat penjaga," ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan tubuhnya.

"Lagipula kenapa aku bisa mempunyainya?"

"Setiap orang memiliki malaikat penjaga saat mereka terlahir. Tapi satu hari, para malaikat penjaga akan menghadapkan mereka pada suatu pilihan. Tergantung dari jawaban mereka, sang malaikat akan tetap tinggal ataupun pergi. Tetapi biasanya orang tidak tau akan pilihan yang diberikan pada mereka. Kau adalah pengecualian."

"Jadi… Pilihanku adalah, jika aku tetap mencuri, kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Ia mengangguk, "Ya."

"Apa itu artinya aku tidak akan 'beruntung' lagi?"

"Paling tidak, tidak se'beruntung' sekarang. Satu hari kau bisa saja tertangkap oleh polisi yang secara kebetulan berada di tempat yang tak lazim tak sesuai jadwal. Atau hal-hal tak diperhitungkan lainnya."

Baiklah, itu akan menjadi sangat membahayakan. Maksudku, selama ini aku selalu beruntung dalam pencurianku. Jadi jika aku tidak memiliki malaikat penjaga yang terus menjaga keberuntunganku atau mengamankanku, berarti aku bisa ditangkap kapan saja. Apa itu yang ia maksud? Kalau begitu itu bukan sebuah pilihan, melainkan sebuah keharusan. Aku menghela napas.

"Kurasa tak ada pilihan lain. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan setelah ini. Aku tidak akan mencuri lagi."

Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang begitu _angelic_ dan bersandar mendekat kearahku. Sesaat, aku terpesona oleh senyuman manisnya itu dan tidak menyadari wajahnya yang sudah berada amat dekat dengan wajahku.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita ikat janjinya."

Detik berikutnya, sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku dengan perlahan. Mataku terbelalak saat aku menyadari itu adalah bibirnya. Rasanya amat nyaman. Lembut dan manis di saat yang sama. Aku menutup mataku, hanya menikmati ciuman itu. Aku dapat merasakan jantungku berdetak semakin cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari saat aku sedang mencuri sesuatu.

.

.:Teach Me How to Love:.

.

"Apa kau… makan?"

Aku bertanya padanya saat kulihat ia duduk tanpa melakukan apapun diatas sofa. Aku sedang memegang satu bungkus _ramyeon_, hendak pergi ke dapur untuk memasaknya. Hari sudah sore sekarang, tapi ia bahkan tidak meminta sarapan. Ia hanya terduduk disitu sepanjang hari ini, menonton televisi yang jarang sekali kugunakan. Tapi pikirannya sepertinya melayang ke hal lain. Ia menoleh kearahku dan menenggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, dan entah mengapa itu terlihat manis di mataku.

"Aku bisa makan, tetapi itu tidak dibutuhkan," jawabnya.

"Tapi masih bisa kan?" Aku memastikan.

Ia mengangguk dengan polos. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum terkembang di wajahku. Aku pergi ke dapur, dan Bukannya memasak satu bungkus _ramyeon_, aku memasak dua. Saat sudah selesai, aku membawanya ke ruang tamu dan meletakkan panci panas itu diatas meja di hadapan kami. Ia terlihat bingung sesaat, tapi aku memaksanya untuk makan. Ia kemudian tersenyum padaku.

"Kau hanya ingin aku menemanimu makan bukan?"

Aku berhenti dan menatapnya. Ia mengulaskan _angelic smile_ itu padaku dan makan bersamaku. Aku terus menatapnya, hingga entah berapa lama sampai akhirnya ia menyuruhku untuk makan dan berujar dengan singkat.

"Aku tau kau lebih dari yang kau kira, Hyukkie."

.

.:Teach Me How to Love:.

.

Aku sedang menatap kearah foto-foto yang terserak diatas meja sekali lagi. Memastikan bahwa rencana itu sudah sempurna. Ia hanya duduk di seberangku, terduduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Hingga tiba-tiba ia memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Penjaga yang ini tidak akan ada nanti, aku bisa memastikannya."

_Wah, terimakasih karena tidak memberitauku hal itu sejak awal._

"Dan penjaga yang ini akan datang satu menit terlambat. Kita bisa menggunakannya untuk masuk tanpa terlihat."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitauku itu dari tadi?!" Geramku kesal.

"Kau tidak bertanya," jawabnya datar.

Aku sungguh ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga, tapi mungkin tidak juga. Aku butuh bantuannya. Ia membuat pekerjaan ini jadi jauh lebih mudah dari yang kuduga. Seharusnya ini adalah tugas yang amat sangat sulit, tapi menjadi begitu sederhana karenanya. Tanpa penjaga, tanpa takut akan kamera pengintai, dan tanpa resiko tertangkap untuk kami. Dan akan jadi lebih baik lagi jika dia bisa…

"Polisi tidak akan menyadarinya juga. Mereka baru akan tau keesokan paginya."

_Bagus._

Tapi kemudian aku teringat bahwa ini memang akan menjadi pencurian terakhirku. Aku sudah berjanji untuk berhenti mencuri. Ia memberiku pilihan, dan aku memilih untuk berhenti. Aku takut kehilangan keberuntunganku, memang. Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh ini yang membuatku merasa takut untuk kehilangan malaikat penjagaku. Aku menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"Hei, Donghae…? Jadi apakah semua malaikat penjaga melakukan itu untuk mengikat janji?"

Ia menenggelengkan kepalanya lagi(dan ya, itu memang sungguh manis), "Maksudmu berciuman? Tidak, kami memiliki cara masing-masing untuk mengikat sebuah janji. Hal itu ditentukan ketika kami lahir. Biasanya caranya akan membuat orang yang membuat janji tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukannya."

"Itu cukup menipu," aku mendengus.

Ia tersenyum, "Biasanya manusia tidak diberikan pilihan mereka secara langsung. Kau adalah pengecualian. Karena sifatku, dan aku tau ini akan menjadi perubahan besar yang akan menentukan jalan hidupmu."

"Hmm… Jadi, caramu adalah berciuman. Apa kau pernah mencium orang lain sebelumnya?"

_Untuk apa aku peduli akan hal itu?_

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, masih dengan manis, "Tidak. Aku adalah malaikat penjagamu, tentunya aku tidak akan mengikat janji dengan siapapun selain dirimu."

"Kau tau, kau bisa mencium orang meski itu tidak melibatkan janji aneh tersebut…" Aku menghela napas, memutar bola mataku dengan malas atas kepolosannya.

"Mungkin untuk manusia, iya. Tapi untuk malaikat penjaga? Kurasa tidak."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Menjadi malaikat penjaga sepertinya membosankan. Kemudian aku kembali bertanya didasari rasa penasaran.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kau menunjukkan rasa cinta?"

Ia melihatku dengan ekspresi agak takjub, "Hei tunggu. Kau sepertinya salah mengerti kami. Kami bukan manusia, Hyukkie. Kami tidak punya orang tua, teman, kekasih, atau hal-hal semacamnya. Kebanyakan dari kami bahkan tidak mengerti apa arti cinta karena mereka tidak ikut campur dengan urusan orang yang mereka lindungi. Seperti yang kubilang, kau adalah pengecualian dengan berbicara kepadaku seperti ini. Kami tidak berkomunikasi dengan satu sama lain."

Sungguh, itu terdengar sangat membosankan dan… kesepian. Hidup untuk melindungi orang lain yang bahkan tidak sadar kau ada disana untuknya.

"Jadi… Kau _single_ selamanya?"

"Tidak ada hal seperti 'selamanya'. Saat orang yang kami lindungi mati, kami akan mati bersama orang itu."

"Kalau begitu kau hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri. Kau melindungi orang untuk nyawamu sendiri."

Aku berani bersumpah aku melihat rasa sakit di matanya, dan tiba-tiba aku menyesali apa yang telah kukatakan padanya. Ia menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum hangat padaku, meski agak miris.

"Kebanyakan malaikat mungkin begitu, tetapi aku tidak."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak begitu, Hyukkie. Kau mungkin tidak tau, tapi aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku melihatmu bangun, tidur, makan, menang, kalah, tertawa, menangis, marah, segalanya."

Aku menatapnya heran. Ia tersenyum, menunjukkan _angelic smile_nya padaku. Dan entah bagaimana aku melihat rasa peduli di mata coklat tua itu.

"Timbul rasa yang biasa manusia sebut 'kasih sayang' dan 'rasa peduli' dalam diriku untukmu. Dan aku ingin kau merasa senang, yang akan amat sulit kau dapat dengan menjadi seorang pencuri," ia menjelaskan dengan tulus.

Aku merasakan kejujuran di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, dan tiap ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan padaku. Harus kuakui, aku menyukai hal tersebut. Ia terlihat seperti manusia normal, yang sungguh baik. Aku suka memilikinya untuk menemaniku.

Hari itu, aku dan Donghae banyak berbincang mengenai berbagai hal. Ia memberitauku bagaimana ia selalu memperhatikanku, dan apa yang ia pelajari dariku. Ia memberitauku apa saja yang ia sukai dariku. Dan juga bahwa ia sungguh ingin melindungiku, bukan untuk nyawanya, tetapi untuk nyawaku.

.

.:Teach Me How to Love:.

.

Sehari sebelum hari yang ditentukan datang, aku mendapat mimpi buruk di tidurku. Aku tidak tau mengapa tetapi terkadang ini terjadi sebelum pencurianku. Aku terbangun dengan gemetar hebat di Tubuhku, air mata menetes dari mataku. Tetapi aku bahkan tidak ingat mengapa aku menangis, dan apa yang aku takuti. Aku hanya merasa… takut. Aku mencoba untuk kembali tidur, tetapi aku tidak bisa.

Aku bangkit duduk di atas kasur, menyenderkan punggungku pada _headrest_ dan menangis tanpa suara. Sayangnya itu membuat Donghae terbangun. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk di sampingku, menatapku dengan ekspresi yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Hyukkie, kau baik-baik saja? Mimpi buruk…?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya, masih tidak bisa. Bahkan meski aku tidak dapat mengingat mimpi burukku, aku merasakan rasa takut yang teramat sangat. Perlahan aku merasa bagaimana ia mendekati kearahku, menghapus jarak diantara kami. Aku merasakan kehangatan saat ia memelukku perlahan dan menghapus air mataku. Ia mengelus rambutku dengan lembut dan aku berangsur-angsur menenang di dalam pelukan lembutnya.

"Aku disini… Jangan khawatir, Hyukkie… Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang bisa terjadi padamu. Aku disini…"

Suaranya yang manis dan lembut terdengar seperti musik di telingaku. Tangannya memelukku, dalam kehangatan yang lembut. Aku menutup mataku perlahan. Ia benar. Ia adalah malaikat penjagaku. Selama ia ada disini, tak akan ada yang bisa menyakitiku.

_Selama ia terus berada bersamaku…_

Perlahan aku balas memeluknya. Aku berhenti menangis. Yang bisa Kurasakan sekarang hanyalah kehangatan, kelembutan, dan kasih sayang. Rasa takutku terhapuskan olehnya. Ia mengelus pipiku dan tersenyum lembut. Dengan itu aku kembali ke alam mimpi, merengkuhnya dalam tanganku saat ia bersandar pada dadaku, mengecup pipiku.

.

.:Teach Me How to Love:.

.

Saat aku terbangun keesokan harinya, Donghae masih tertidur dalam pelukanku. Kedua matanya terpejam, dan ia memiliki wajah polos yang begitu manis seperti anak kecil. Aku menyentuh rambutnya, begitu halus dan menenangkan. Ia memiliki wangi vanilla pada dirinya. Aku mengelus pipinya dengan punggung tanganku, dan ia perlahan membuka matanya. Saat ia melihatku, seulas senyum terlukis di bibirnya. Senyuman _angelic_ khasnya.

"Selamat pagi," bisiknya.

"Selamat pagi," balasku, ikut tersenyum untuknya.

"Hari ini harinya, kita harus bersiap-siap," sarannya.

Aku mengangguk, masih dengan senyuman, "_Ne_…"

Kami menghabiskan sisa hari itu dengan bersiap-siap. Di malam hari, sekitar pukul sepuluh, kami pergi keluar untuk melaksanakannya. Kami memasuki museum itu sesuai rencana dan semuanya berjalan dengan mulus. Entah bagaimana caranya, ia berhasil membawa kami masuk melalui beberapa jalan. Aku menyadari bahwa aku bahkan tidak merasa gugup, tidak sedikitpun. Malaikat penjagaku ada di sisiku, untuk pekerjaan terakhir ini. Ia ada disampingku dan aku merasa begitu aman, ia tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padaku.

Pencurian itu jauh lebih mudah dari yang pernah kubayangkan, untuk permata selangka itu. Semudah mengambil permen dari seorang bocah. Kami menyelinap pergi dengan aman, berlian itu dalam genggamanku. Donghae pulang Terlebih dahulu sementara aku pergi ke tempat _client_ku untuk menukar permata itu dengan sejumlah uang. Aku dibayar dengan jumlah sangat besar, tepat seperti yang Donghae telah katakan.

Akupun pulang kerumah, disambut oleh _angelic smile_ milik Donghae. Aku balas tersenyum, _gummy smile_ yang tulus di wajahku. Aku sendiri tidak tau mengapa. Mungkin karena rasa lega, atau rasa senang, atau hanya karena ia ada disana untukku.

"Aku senang semua berjalan lancar. Sekarang kau harus menepati janjimu," ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum, "Oh, dan uangnya. Apa aku harus memberimu dua puluh persen itu?"

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku hanya mengatakannya agar _client_mu itu tidak mencurigaiku."

"Tapi tetap saja, aku ingin berterimakasih padamu. Selain janjiku, apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

Ia terlihat memikirkannya untuk sesaat. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat kepadaku. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di leherku, dan aku langsung melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya. Ia mendongak sedikit, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku dan menciumku dengan lembut.

"Ajarkan aku… cara mencintaimu…"

.

.:Teach Me How to Love:.

.

Sejak itu, hidupku sungguh berubah. Aku bukan lagi seorang pencuri. Beberapa munggu kemudian aku mendapat sebuah pekerjaan untuk menjadi seorang _dance instructor_ di sebuah studio. Donghae selalu ada disampingku untukku. Aku akan selalu pulang dengan sambutan senyuman _angelic_ dan pelukannya. Terkadang ia akan menciumku terlebih dahulu, tapi kebanyakan waktu akulah yang menciumnya lebih dulu.

Di malam hari, kami akan tertidur di pelukan satu sama lain. Aku akan tersenyum saat membisikkannya betapa aku mencintainya. Aku sungguh mencintainya. Dan aku sungguh berterimakasih untuk memilikinya bersamaku. Ia akan balas tersenyum dan menciumku dengan lembut, sebelum mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintaiku. Bahwa ia bangga padaku karena memilih pilihan itu. Dan bahwa ia merasa bahagia, bisa mengerti arti cinta, dan mengerti rasanya mencintaiku. Setelah itu kami akan menghabiskan beberapa waktu hanya menatap mata satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya terlarut kedalam mimpi, bersama…

.

.

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

#BaruKeluarGoa

Ketemu satu lagi cerita di _folder_ lama. Kelihatan sekali ya gaya nulisnya beda banget yang ini dibanding yang sekarang. Tapi semoga tetap enak di baca~

Mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
